Explicando el pasado
by VicPin
Summary: :Secuela del multichapter "La Guitarra": Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Butters de regreso en South Park; no obstante, el rubio no solamente había ido al pueblo a cortar los lazos del pasado... Sino a intentar explicarlo... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean XD.


_**Buen día, gente!**_

_**¿Cómo les está tratando este domingo? Espero que bien XD. Ok, gente, antes de presentarles el siguiente fic, quiero presentarles el resultado de la votación.**_

_**Señores, hay empate en dos de los 7 fics presentados en la encuesta; los fics empatados son "Assassin's Creed: Evolución" y "Only You: El amor está escrito en las estrellas". Cada uno de ellos tienen dos votos, por lo que me veré obligada a replantear la encuesta con ambas como únicas opciones, ¿o qué dicen ustedes al respecto, chicos? La idea es terminar un multichapter para antes de vacaciones de verano, así que ¿cuál de los dos quieren terminar de leer primero? Sugerencias en sus reviews, por favor. XD**_

_**Ahora, entrando de lleno a este fic:**_

_**El oneshot es una minisecuela del multichapter "La Guitarra", en el cual se explorarán un poco las reacciones de varios personajes (el Cuarteto y uno que otro principalmente). Ojalá les guste...**_

_**Xoxo!+**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Explicando el pasado.**

Stan Marsh bebió el último sorbo de su whisky con Coca Cola mientras que Kenny McCormick, asombrado ante la noticia que Kyle Broflovski había anunciado momentos antes al tomar los aperitivos que servían en el parque después de la celebración anual en memoria de las víctimas del tiroteo.

- ¡¿No nos estás chingando, Kyle?! – exclamaba el rubio con sorpresa.

Eric Cartman, también sorprendido, añadió:

- ¡Júranos que lo que nos dijiste es verdad, judío!

- Se los juro, chicos – replicó Kyle -. Butters vino hoy a South Park para el aniversario luctuoso y con las mismas se fue.

- ¿Vino solo o acompañado? – inquirió Stan.

- Acompañado. Estaba con su esposa, una chica de unos 15 o 18 años y una linda bebita de unos tres años.

- ¡¿Butters se casó?!

- Sí… Aunque no sé cómo se llama ella, pero eso sí, es una mujer muy bella la que tiene como cónyuge. Pelirroja…

- ¡Además! – interrumpió Cartman.

- ¡Culón, no me interrumpas!- reclamó Kyle con molestia.

- ¿Y tenía buen cuerpo? – inquirió Kenny con malicia.

- Cabrón, no me fijo en esas cosas, y menos si se trata de la esposa de alguien. Lo que sí sé es que no quiso presentarme ni a ella ni a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado su madre al respecto? – inquirió Stan.

- Muy mal, según me dijeron Bebe y Henrietta. La mujer se echó a llorar por quién sabe qué le habrá dicho Butters.

- Lo que le haya dicho el cabrón de seguro se lo merecía la muy perra – comentó Cartman -. La culpa es muy suya, después de todo.

- Y nuestra – añadió Stan.

- ¿Nuestra? – inquirió Kenny - ¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde, no le hemos hecho nada malo… ¿O sí?

Stan suspiró hondamente y, con seriedad, comentó:

- Butters… Butters tenía cáncer en la tráquea al momento de desaparecer.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron Kyle, el culón y Kenny al unísono.

- Sí… Me enteré de ello en el Hospital Hell Pass después de que él se fuera del pueblo y la policía lo empezara a buscar… Él… ¡Dios, él me necesitaba y le di la espalda cuando no debí hacerlo!

Kyle se sintió muy mal en ese momento mientras que Kenny y Cartman, decidieron beber su tercera lata de cerveza de un solo golpe con tal de resistir el impacto de la noticia.

- ¿P-por qué no dijo nada a nadie? – fue lo primero que pronunció al sentarse junto a su mejor amigo - ¿Por qué tuvo que ocultar algo tan grave? ¡Pudimos haberle ayudado!

- No lo ocultó – respondió Stan con tristeza -… Quería decírselo a todos, incluyendo a sus padres… Eso era lo que quería decirme el mero día en que terminé con él… Eso era lo que quería decirme y yo… Yo… Yo no le di oportunidad.

- ¡Fuiste un idiota, Stan! – reclamó Kenny con indignación - ¡Carajo, cabrón!

- Idiota y pendejo además – añadió Cartman con amargura.

- ¡Oigan! – intentó defenderse Stan -, ¡yo en ese momento no l-!

- ¡Butters te necesitaba! – le cortó Kenny - ¡Te necesitaba! ¡Nos necesitaba! ¡Nos necesitaba para apoyarle y le dimos la espalda! Bueno, el culón creo que no lo apoyaría después de todo…

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, cabrón?! – reclamó Cartman.

- ¡La verdad! – respondió Kyle.

- ¿La verdad de qué? – les interrumpió una voz.

El Cuarteto se volvió y Kyle, con tristeza, saludó:

- Craig… Clyde… Token… Tweek… Trent.

Los aludidos, quienes se les habían acercado, parecían haber escuchado todo, ya que Trent les preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que Butters tenía cáncer?

Stan, encarándole, le explicó:

- Dos días después de que Butters desapareciera y se iniciara la búsqueda, fui con Shelly al Hospital Hell Pass a pegar en su muro una foto de Butters y su descripción. No obstante, uno de los médicos que estaba pasando por el pasillo, al ver la foto de Butters, se asustó mucho. Al preguntarle la razón de su reacción, nos explicó que él tenía cáncer en la tráquea y que le quedaban dos meses de vida… El cuál fue detectado el justo día en que desapareciera… El mismo día en que corté con él…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un puño llegó al rostro de Stan. Kyle, aterrorizado, exclamó:

- ¡Stan!

El aludido, quien yacía en el suelo, se volvió hacia su agresor y le increpó:

- ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

- ¡Hijo de puta! – replicó Trent con furia mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Token y de Clyde, quienes le pedían que se calmara - ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ocultar información valiosa que pudo ser la clave para hallarle y traerlo de vuelta?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a mí y a mi familia?!

- ¡Trent, por favor, cálmate! – intervino Kyle.

- ¡Maldito, ven aquí y pelea como hombre!

- ¡Trent, no fue culpa mía el no saberlo! – se defendió Stan - ¡No fue culpa mía!

- ¡Lo es porque mi familia perdió todos los derechos de custodia!

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante las últimas palabras.

Kyle entonces se acordó de que Butters le había aclarado un detalle respecto apellido; dirigiéndose a Trent, inquirió:

- Trent… Butters me dijo que su apellido no era Stotch, sino Miles…

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó Kenny - ¡¿Miles?!

Trent se calmó un poco y, tras zafarse del agarre de Token y de Clyde, afirmó:

- Sí… Su apellido ahora es Miles.

- No entiendo ni puta madre de esto – comentó Craig.

- ¡Gah! ¡Y-yo t-tampoco! – añadió Tweek.

Trent acercó una silla y, sentándose, explicó:

- Tres meses después de su desaparición, llegó a casa de los Stotch un citatorio proveniente un juzgado de lo familiar de Boston, Massachusetts.

Kyle y Stan se sobresaltaron mientras que Trent añadía:

- El citatorio exigía la presencia de mi tía Linda y o cualquier representante familiar suyo. Mi madre, por ser de familia cercana, fue a Boston… Y fue ahí que nos enteramos que un poderoso empresario, William Miles, quería adoptar a Butters, quien estaba viviendo en una parte de Boston que no nos había sido revelada…

- ¡¿William Miles?! – exclamó Cartman - ¡¿El famoso empresario dueño de más de cien cadenas de telecomunicaciones y transportes?!

- Ese mero, gordo. Ese cabrón quiso adoptar a Butters… Mi madre se lo comunicó a mi tía Linda, quien atravesaba la etapa de duelo por la muerte de mi tío. La noticia no le hizo mucha gracia, por lo que decidió recurrir a otro tío, quien era abogado.

- ¡¿Por qué no recurrió a mi padre?! – reclamó Kyle muy molesto - ¡Pudo haberle ayudado!

- ¿Pudo haber ganado él contra el litigio de Haytham Kenway?

- ¡¿Haytham Kenway fue el abogado del señor Miles?!

- Sí… Y él venció a mi tío gracias a que se reunieron las pruebas fehacientes que señalaban la irresponsabilidad de mi tía y de su marido. Los acusó formalmente de maltrato intrafamiliar y agresión física y verbal… Y con ellos a un buen pleno de la familia.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Kenny.

- Sí… La familia perdió todo derecho que se tenía sobre Butters… Incluso el de poder verlo y vigilar que estuviera en buenas manos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Token - ¡¿O sea que no les permitieron verlo?!

- No, no quisieron permitirlo. Al contrario: El juez giró una orden de distanciamiento para toda la familia, incluyéndome.

- Cielos…- murmuró Clyde.

- Sí que estaba cabrón el caso- comentó Kyle -, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta de que el abogado a quien se tenía que enfrentar era el mismísimo Haytham Kenway, un brillante abogado litigante que, si no me equivoco, recientemente tomó el puesto de fiscal del estado de Nueva York.

- En pocas palabras, el cabrón está bien conectado – comentó Cartman.

- Sí – añadió Stan -. Está muy bien relacionado.

- ¿Y tú conoces a la esposa de Butters, Trent? – inquirió Kyle.

- No personalmente – replicó Boyett -, pero sé que se llama Cristina Corso… Y si, como dijiste, viste a una chica de unos 15, 16 años, esa es su hermana Fiamma.

- ¡De lujo! – exclamó Kenny - ¿Y Fiamma es soltera?

- No lo sé, cabrón.

- Oh…

- Lo que sí sé es que Butters realmente se encuentra bien con su familia adoptiva… Le proveyeron… Le proveyeron todo el cariño que mis tíos no lograron darle; le proveyeron un calor de hogar que él no conocía más que por la familia que tiene actualmente con Cristina. Eso y una mejor educación, según me enteré. Digo, estudió música en Julliard, es guitarrista de una banda de música underground y es estudiante de maestría en Antropología Cultural.

- ¡Wow, wow, wow, wow! – exclamó Stan - ¡¿Butters es antropólogo?!

- ¡¿Es un hippie?! – exclamó Cartman.

- No es un hippie, culón – replicó Kyle -. Los antropólogos son gente seria, no hippies.

- Es que uno nunca sabe…

- ¡Culón!

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, judío!

Mientras que Cartman y Kyle empezaban por enésima en mucho tiempo con sus discusiones intestinas, Stan se acercó a Trent y le dijo:

- Lo siento… N-no sabía… No sabía nada de esto… Supongo que eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- Olvídalo ya, cabrón – le replicó el rubio con amargura-. Olvídalo…

- ¿Y cómo te informas sobre él? Claro, si es que quieres decírmelo.

- Simple: Josh tiene un primo que es amigo de él. A través de ese primo me entero de su vida... En la cual él… Es muy feliz.

Dicho eso, Trent se dispuso a retirarse, dejando a los demás apartando a Kyle y a Cartman entre sí.

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Trent empezó a recordar las consecuencias de la adopción de Butters. Recordó que las familias que componían al clan Lavolpe, incluyendo la suya, habían decidido retirarle todo el apoyo emocional a Linda tras enterarse de todos los maltratos de los cuales Butters había sido objeto desde siempre en boca de Mia Boyett, la madre de Trent, apoyándose en las pruebas que el abogado de la familia Miles había proporcionado.

A ello se añadía a que terminaron por excluirla de todo evento familiar que tuvieran y que estuvieran en pleito constante con los Stotch, la familia de Steven, a la cual culpaban de todo lo sucedido. Ambas familias actualmente se odiaban a muerte, más que las familias Capuleto y Montesco de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Trent no podía culpar a la familia de su madre de reaccionar así; Butters había sufrido mucho de niño y de adolescente. Incluso él había contribuido a su sufrimiento por el asunto del preescolar.

Se detuvo sorprendido ante la entrada de su departamento.

Ahí, sentado con libro en mano, se hallaba un joven de cabellos rubios largos hechos rastas, pantalones caqui, camiseta amarilla con el logo del Manchester City y tenis deportivos blanquiamarillos.

El joven, al sentirse observado, levantó la vista y, con serenidad, le dijo:

- Llegaste, Trent.

- ¡¿Butters?! – exclamó Trent al reconocer en él a nada más y nada menos que a Butters, su primo de sangre… Y ex pariente legalmente hablando.

El rubio, sonriente, se levantó y, mientras se limpiaba el pantalón, comentó:

- Llevo aquí unos diez minutos esperándote.

- ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí? – inquirió el mayor mientras abría la puerta y le permitía pasar.

- El primo de Josh es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?

Trent asintió mientras iba a la cocina a servirle algo de beber.

Cuando ambos varones se sentaron frente a frente, Trent comentó con suspicacia:

- Pensé que estaba prohibido acercarme a ti. Como soy uno de los numerosos sentenciados…

- Ya no lo está desde que cumplí los 21 hace un año.

- Oh… No… No sabía…

- Siempre hay que leer las letras pequeñas de vez en cuando…

- Es bueno recordarlo.

Surgió un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Trent, con dudas en su cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y decidió ir directo al grano:

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre tu enfermedad, Leopold?

Butters desvió la mirada por un momento para luego mirarle a los ojos y responderle:

- Pensé que el doctor del hospital Hell Pass les había dicho.

- Pues ese infeliz no nos dijo nada, Leopold. Por eso te lo pregunto a ti y espero justamente una respuesta de ti.

- Trent… Por favor… No quiero hablar de eso.

El aludido se puso de pie y replicó:

- Por tu causa, los Stotch y los Lavolpe están en pugna; tu madre fue vetada de su propia familia luego de enterarse de cuanto te habían hecho, aparte que atravesó una etapa de duelo por la muerte de tu padre en el tiroteo.

- Lo sé… Me lo dijo el primo de Josh hace unos años.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué te fuiste de la casa y de South Park?! ¡¿Por qué carajo no te apareciste en ese momento?!

Butters se levantó y, con franqueza, explicó:

- En primer lugar, yo no supe del tiroteo hasta ahora, Trent. No lo supe porque me había centrado demasiado en mi enfermedad… Suena egoísta, pero es la verdad: Estaba yo en mi etapa terminal. El doctor me dijo que iba a vivir dos meses nada más, ¡dos meses! Si pensaste que me fui de la casa a lo pendejo sólo por ese detalle, estás equivocado, primo. Muy equivocado... Porque fueron mis padres, ¡mis propios padres!, quienes me echaron de la casa por una pendejada como las bajas calificaciones.

- Pudiste recurrir a tus amigos.

- ¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Stan Marsh?!, ¡¿Kyle Broflovski?!, ¡¿Kenny McCormick?!, ¡¿Eric Cartman?!, ¡¿Craig Tucker?!, ¡¿Clyde Donovan?! , ¡¿TUS AMIGOS Mark y Josh?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS Y MÁS ME CERRARON LA PUERTA EN MIS PROPIAS NARICES CUANDO LES SUPLIQUÉ QUE ME DIERAN UN ESPACIO EN SU CASA POR UN JODIDO DÍA!

Trent guardó silencio mientras que Butters, con amargura, añadió:

- Stan cortó conmigo ese día cuando yo intentaba decirle que estaba enfermo; el padre de Tweek me corrió del trabajo por insuficiencia de fondos; mis padres me corrieron de la casa por ese detalle y por mis calificaciones, ¡¿y tú piensas que yo me largué de la casa así nada más?! ¡Pues qué jodido está todo entonces, primo! ¡Qué jodido y qué pena tener que enterarme de tu propia boca una creencia estúpida!

- Leopold, por favor… Cálmate.

- ¡¿Qué sigue ahora, primo?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué piensan que sucedió después?! ¡¿Acaso piensan que le chupé la verga a alguien de la familia Miles para que me adoptaran?! ¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡Ellos me adoptaron porque sabían que podían darme un amor de familia, que podían darme el hogar estable que siempre necesité desde que nací! ¡El calor de un hogar que ni los Lavolpe ni los Stotch pudieron proveerm-!

Una bofetada resonó en la sala del departamento.

Trent, ofuscado, miró a un Butters que yacía en el suelo acariciándose la mejilla; el joven rubio se levantó y, encarándose a su primo, concluyó:

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Una bofetada?

- No me provoques, Leo - advirtió el ex convicto -… No me provoques.

- Yo no te estoy provocando, primo… Simplemente te estoy cuestionando… Y respecto a mi razón de estar aquí, fue justamente para verte, puesto que sentí que tenía que dar alguna explicación al respecto de mi presencia en South Park… Pero veo que no será posible hacerlo.

Dicho eso, tomó su libro y se dispuso a marcharse del departamento, no sin antes decir estas palabras:

- No quería terminar así… Pero creo que tal vez esto sucedió por algo.

Trent no dijo nada.

Butters, al notar el silencio de su primo, supo que era de sabios marcharse del departamento antes de que sucediera alguna desgracia, puesto que conocía bien la reputación de su pariente de sangre en cuanto a carácter violento se refiera. Por lo tanto, abrió la puerta…

- ¿En qué parte de Nueva York vives ahora? - preguntó el mayor repentinamente.

El más joven, suspirando, respondió:

- Calle Darlington 45 número 8912 con Quinta Avenida. El número del departamento es el 230C… Pero esa es mi residencia de verano; actualmente vivo en Sidney, Australia, pero… Puedes visitarme en Nueva York cuando quieras.

Tras decir eso, el joven se marchó del departamento de Boyett, dejando a éste con la mitad de las dudas aclaradas y con la certeza de que tal vez lo que le había sucedido a su primo pequeño haya sido para bien más que para mal.


End file.
